The Day I Learned The Truth
by Black666Hunter
Summary: Sometimes even the best days have bad moments


I woke one morning to the strangest sensation in my lower body. It was almost as though they were no longer there. I took a few moments to organise my thoughts before sitting up and throwing the covers back. What I saw scared the hell out of me. From mid thigh down, I had some kind of fully robotic legs, there was no obvious line between flesh and metal, they just seemed to melt into each other. Some parts were painted jet black with a great shine while other parts were a dirty grey and others were of bright chrome. I blinked a few times is pure disbelief before pinching myself, but no, I was completely awake. I blinked a few more times before reaching out and resting my hand against this new structure. It was slightly warm to the touch, not like real metal which is often much cooler.

▒What the hell is going on?▓ I uttered softly, confused beyond all belief. I▓d seen many strange things on the net, but this was by far the strangest thing around. I ran my fingers lightly over the surface and found that there were gaps that I could actually poke my finger through, so I knew they weren▓t some kind of trick that my friends had played on me.

I lay back down and closed my eyes, hoping to god that this was all some very weird dream, but when I opened my eyes again, they were still there.

▒Ok, this is very weird.▓ I said softly to myself, getting more and more worried. This sort of thing only ever happened in the movies, but I knew for sure now that this was reality. I groaned as I swung my legs over the side of my bed and rose, grinning as I realised that these legs were there and that I turned into some strange hybrid during the night. I walked across to the mirror that hung on the back of my door and carefully looked myself over. Apart from my legs, I was still completely normal. I breathed a quick sigh of relief as I returned to my bed and yawned before letting my eyes drift closed again.

A face flashed up into my vision, a face I had never seen before. It was definitely robotic, and appeared to be made of similar stuff as my new legs.

▒Open your mind and be free Raider, you have been in hiding far too long. Come out and see the world in a whole new way.▓ I watched as my vision scrolled back and I was confronted with a large robot, definitely not of this world. I still didn▓t understand, but as I watched, a second creature appeared this second creature seemed to be of the same basic idea as the first, but I noticed the paintwork on its lower extremities. Where as the larger one▓s paint job was of red and blue, this smaller one▓s paintwork exactly matched what I had seen in reality. Them this second creature spoke in a voice that was reminiscent of my own, but it was definitely male.

▒I am here Prime, my mind is free, but I can▓t get out. It has been too long since I was as I should be.▓ the bigger one, Prime, nodded before kneeling beside what I guessed to be me.

▒It is alright Raider, just relax and let the transformation take you over. I would suggest that you go somewhere private though, we don▓t want any humans getting scared.▓ my other self nodded slowly before replying.

▒There is an old warehouse just on the west side of town, meet me there and guide me through. I can▓t do this alone, I▒m scared.▓ Prime nodded before rising and vanishing to the right hand side of my vision. Raider turned so he was looking straight at me and nodded.

▒I know this is hard to understand, but you must go to that warehouse, everything will make sense. For now, you will be as you were, but after today, never again will you be so.▓ I opened my eyes and looked at my feet and sure enough, they were flesh again.

I rose and quickly dressed before heading downstairs to breakfast.  
▒I▓m going riding mum, I▓ll be back later.▓ I said as she set a plate of bacon and eggs before me.

▒All right sweetie, but don▓t be out too late.▓ she replied as she joined the rest of the family at the table. We ate in silence as was normal in our household and I helped mum clear the table before grabbing my helmet from the rack by the door and walking outside. I grabbed my bike and rode off, still thinking about what Prime and Raider had said.

I pulled up outside the old warehouse and looked around. Not noticing anything out of the ordinary, I got off my bike, left it leaning against the wall and carefully climbed in through a chink between two sheets of metal.

Once inside, I looked around again before moving to sit on one of the few random crates about the place.

▒Alright, I▓m here, now what?▓ I asked softly, not sure what to expect.

▒Just wait, Prime will be here soon.▓ Raider replied from inside my head. I nodded and tried to relax, but something was niggling away at the back of my mind. I got up again and started wandering aimlessly around the vast space, looking at things here and there. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn▓t here the rig pull up outside until its brakes squealed.

▒Get behind something strong, Prime will be here in just a moment.▓ Raider called and I ducked behind a large crate marked parts.

I didn▓t realise I was holding my breath until the back double doors swung open and a long nosed semi trainer rig just rolled right on it.

▒Hurry, go close the doors.▓ Raider quipped in and I rose, walked past the rig and quickly closed the doors, keeping one eye on it at all times. I them retreated to the safety of my crate and waited.

▒It▓s alright Raider, the time has come.▓ a deep voice rumbled from somewhere. I looked around quickly before turning back to the rig.

▒P┘P┘Prime?▓ I stammered, nervous as all get out.

▒Yes Raider, its me.▓ the vehicle replied before it started to transform. I watched on, completely dumbstruck, as the robot from my vision replaced the rig.

▒Do not be afraid my friend. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the auto bots. I will not hurt you.▓ I don▓t know exactly what compelled me, but I walked out from behind the crate and approached him.  
▒What is your name human?▓ he asked, crouching won until me was at my height.

▒Melanie. It▓s a pleasure to meet you.▓ I replied, my voice stronger now

▒Now Melanie, just close your eyes and relax, let Raider take over and everything will make sense.▓ I nodded as I let my eye drift closed as the same image filled my mind. I watched as Raider turned so he was looking directly at me and offered forth his hand. My inner self reached back and I felt my hand taken in a firm grip that was oddly comforting.

Just then, Prime, appeared next to us.

▒That▓s the way Raider, let the transformation take you both away. You mush show Melanie the past that she has forgotten and take her through to a whole new world of experiences.▓ Raider nodded as he stepped closer and drew me into his arms and I went willingly. It just felt right. He watched me intently and I got this sudden feeling of falling. I placed my hands lightly on his arms and felt safe again.

▒That▓s right, just relax and everything will be alright.▓ Prime▓s voice broke into my thoughts again. I smiled softly as Raider drew me closer yet and I felt as though a fire were spreading through my body. I went to let go, but found that I no longer had full control of my body.

▒It▓s alright Melanie, you will soon understand.▓ Raider uttered as a bright flash of light surrounded us and the very next thing I knew, I was laying in the hard concrete floor of the warehouse again.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked about, but everything was different now. I turned my head slightly and looked up at Prime.  
▒Man, what a ride.▓ I uttered, but my voice was not my own. It had a distinctive male tone to it.

▒See Raider, I told you that you could do it.▓ Prime replied as he carefully lifted me into his strong arms.

▒I remember now Prime, something strange happened when I first landed here. No one quite knows what happened, but for some reason my mind and figure was trapped inside the human girl. We knew we had to wait until she was ready, but now, I am back and ready to see the world as I was meant to.▓ Prime nodded as he carefully set me back on my feet and rose.

▒Then it is time for you to take your rightful place among us. As soon as you▓re ready.▓ Prime transformed back into the rig and seemed to pause as I followed suite and everything came flowing back to me. I rocked forward as my transformation over took me and I smiled on the inside. This from was definitely right for me.

I know that I got a lot of strange looks as I followed Prime through the streets. I mean, where else do you see a Harley Davidson Heritage Softail Custom driving down the street without a rider?

▒Oh Raider, did you forget something?▓ Prime asked as we stopped at a set of traffic lights.

▒Oh crud, the hologram. I need a place to hide for a few minutes.▓ I replied, cursing my bad luck.

▒There▓s an underground parking lot just up ahead, I▓ll wait outside.▓ he added as we took off again.

▒Thanks Prime.▓ I called as I ducked out of sight.

I returned a few minutes later, now with m hologram working properly. At least now, I blended in with the crowd.

▒Much better Raider, now come on, the others will be waiting.▓ Prime called as we raced through town and headed down a rough track. We must have driven for a good half hour before reaching a clearing with several other vehicles scattered about.

▒It▓s all good team, I got him.▓ Prime called after he transformed once again.

▒You did, nice work Prime.▓ Bumblebee called as he and the others all transformed and gathered around.

▒Knew you▓d find him.▓ Jazz added as he looked me over.

▒Nice disguise Raider, suits you.▓ Ratchet called. I felt a little self-conscious as I transformed and stood in the middle of the group, looking at my friends.

▒I missed you guys. It▓s hard being stuck in a human▓s body.▓ I said, happy at last. Ratchet turned to me and shrugged.

▒It just doesn▓t make sense. Human forms should be ignored by our systems.▓ I shrugged as we moved to sit on the side of the hill, over looking the city.

▒I know that, but it still happened. I don▓t know why or how, it just did.▓ I replied, putting my hand lightly on Bumblebee▓s shoulder.

▒It▓s alright man. We understand. There▓s more to your story that you know. I▓ve been told most of it, but that is not a story for now, there▓s another trapped Autobot out there. Another like you.▓ Ironhide added, staring out over the city. I blinked in shock as I turned to face Prime.

▒You knew this all along, yet you said nothing. Why?▓ I asked, watching him closely.

▒Because, in truth, you are not meant to exist. There were six of you created in the beginning, four failed greatly, but you and your fellow prototype survived and were released into the world. You were supposed to be spark-mates, but something went wrong and when we arrived here, you both became separated.▓ I turned away from him, refusing to believe what he had said, but for some reason, I couldn▓t help but believe.

▒Tell me all that you know I may be able to reach my spark-mate again.▓ everyone turned to him, looks ranging from shock to pure disbelief on their faces.

▒Are you sure about this Raider, we don▓t know exactly where she landed. It could be dangerous.▓ Ironhide replied, concern flashing across his features.

▒I know the risks and I▓m willing to try.▓ I retorted.

▒All right Raider, we▓ll tell you what we know.▓ Jazz added, before turning to look at Ironhide.

▒Ok, her name if Racer. You weren▓t together very long before you were separated and lost to us so the bond may not be very strong.▓ I nodded as I closed my optics and reached out along a new connection, calling her name over and over.

▒Racer, Racer, if you can here me, please respond▓

▒I hear you. Who are you?▓

▒I am Raider, you▓re spark-mate. Do you not remember?▓ there was a pause before the reply came.

▒Raider, I remember now. Please, you must find me. I don▓t understand what is happening to me.▓

▒Just sit tight, I▓m coming for you.▓ I replied as I opened my optics slowly and smiled.

▒I found her. She▓s afraid and confused.▓ Prime nodded and quickly transformed as we all followed suite.

▒Raider, you take the lead, you▓re the only one who can find her, no matter what form she takes.▓ I flicked my hologram on and raced off, heading back into town.

I led the team through town until we arrived outside a used bike lot. I slipped in between Jazz and Ratchet before letting my human form come to the front. I smiled as I looked at the world through Melanie▓s eyes again. All her clothes were still in place so I walked into the yard and straight to a dusty old Harley chopper. Her body was dinged and her paint badly scratched, but I knew she was my girl.

▒I▓m here Racer, speak to me.▓ I called through our bond, my hand resting lightly on the gas tank of my darling.

▒I▓ve been waiting so long to see you at last my dear. You look wonderful.▓ she replied, turning to look at me just slightly.

The salesperson walked over to me and smiled.

▒So you▓re looking to buy a bike? Well that one there is a guaranteed head turner. I▓ll let you have it for 15 thousand.▓ he said.

▒Mind if I take her for a spin before I sign?▓ I asked, sneaking a look across to Prime and the others.

▒Of course not. Just don▓t try anything funny. Each bike is fitted with GPS so if you don▓t brink it back, I▓ll know where to find it again.▓ I nodded as I walked back out and grabbed a helmet from Bumblebee, grabbed the keys from the manager, pulled my helmet on and carefully mounted Racer.

▒It▓s alright dear. We▓re going to see what we can do to set you free. Come on; let▓s go for a quick spin.▓ I keyed the ignition, even though it wasn▓t necessary and carefully navigated out of the lot.

We tore off along the road, talking amongst ourselves about everything that had been happening since the last time we had met. I let her take over the driving and sat back, a smile on my face. I couldn▓t wipe that grin of my face. She raced around the corners and I knew that everything was going to be all right again.

She returned to the bike lot and I quickly placed my hands back on the bars before steering her back to her place. I let my hand rest lovingly on her gas tank as I dismounted.

▒Don▓t leave me here; someone else is coming to take me away. He▓s coming tomorrow▓ I nodded slowly as I patter her saddle.

Don▓t worry darling, I▓ll find you again.▓ I replied. She seemed content with that answer.

▒Look missy, I▓m about to close up for the weekend, do you want the bike or not?▓ I turned back to this man and sighed.

▒I▓ll need to talk things over with my parents, but I▓ll be back first thing Monday morning.▓ I turned away and walked out before climbing into Prime▓s passenger side door.

▒Ok, we don▓t have a lot of time. Racer claims she is being sold to another person tomorrow. We need to get her out tonight. I have a plan, but it won▓t be easy. Head back up to the hill until dark.▓ Prime gunned the engine and pulled out, everyone falling in behind him.

▒So what do you think?▓ he asked quietly.

▒She▓s perfect.▓ I replied, smiling softly.

We stopped on the hill and I climbed out before the whole group transformed and gathered around.

▒Alright, I▓ve been thinking this over and it▓s a two mech job. I▓ll take Ratchet with me because I think he▓ll be the most use. I don▓t know exactly what condition she▓s in, but we▓ll see how we go. I shifted back to my robot form and shrugged.

▒What exactly are you planning?▓ Prime asked as he carefully lowered himself to the ground.

▒Jailbreak. She▓s kept right up in the back corner, there▓s a car park behind her. I sneak up, cut the fence and get her the hell out of there. We can▓t risk losing her again.▓ there was silence as the group considered my plan.

▒It▓s risky, but I▓m game.▓ Ratchet finally broke the silence.

▒I don▓t know guys. There are a lot of things that could go wrong.▓ Prime added, looking up at the stars.

▒It▓s the only chance we▓ll have though. If she gets sold again, it may take ages to find her again. We▓ve got to strike now.▓ Ironhide called from where he was leaning against a tree.

▒All right, but be careful. We don▓t need any more problems.▓ Prime finally conceded. I nodded and layback, watching the sun set.

As soon as it was dark enough, I tapped Ratchet lightly on the shoulder. He rolled over and sat up.

▒Time to move out.▓ I called before transforming and making sure that I turned my hologram on. Ratchet followed my lead and we vanished over the hill and headed back into the city. There wasn▓t as much traffic around, but we were careful to make sure that no one saw us as we turned off and entered the car park behind the bike lot.

I▓m here Racer. Don▓t worry; we▓ll have you out in mo time.▓ I called as I returned to my alt form, stretched out on the ground and carefully made my way up to the fence line. I held a pair of wire cutters in my right hand and quickly set to work, rolling the wire section up, ready to be fitted back into place once the rescue was done.

As soon as the gap was large enough, I crawled forwards and cut the chain that anchored her to the ground at its weakest point, the weld, and nodded.

▒Go, my associate is waiting out in the parking lot to give you a quick once over before we go.▓ she powered up and quickly ducked out the hole. I re-welded the chain before following her and fixing the fence too. It looked as though we had never even been there.

I rose and walked over to her as she transformed and turned to me.

▒Raider? You▓re more than I remember.▓ I offered my hand, which she took.

▒Oh Racer, you are even more stunning.▓ she giggled shyly as I drew her into my arms. I looked into her optics and knew that everything was going to be all right now.

▒Uh guys, I hate to interrupt your reunion, but we▓re got company. Cops coming in fast.▓ Ratchett called. Racer and I immediately broke apart and I looked back over my shoulder.

▒Primus, this is bad. We▓ve got to get out of here. Ratchett, what▓s the situation with Racer?▓ I asked, looking them both over.

▒She needs a full tune up and rework. There▓s no time.▓ I nodded, thinking hard.

▒Ok, Ratchett, transform, Racer, I▓ll need you to climb in the back and stay quiet, I▓ll ride in front.▓ they both nodded before Ratchett quickly transformed and threw his rear doors open. Racer clambered in and curled up, very cramped. I quickly went human and leapt into the passenger seat. Ratchett slammed the door closed and tore off.

We burst from the car park and vanished in the darkness, the sounds of the cops fading behind us. Ratchett was one mean driver when he needed to be. I keep a close eye on out six as we raced out of the city and up towards where the others were waiting. We vanished over the last rise before vanishing into one of the large buildings we know called home. He stopped right in the middle of the group and turned the lights onto low. I leapt out and smiled.

▒Hey all, we▓re back and we▓ve got Racer.▓ I called as Ratchett opened his rear doors again.

▒Prime, a little help. Racer▓s in a bad way.▓ I called. Prime nodded as he moved to crouch beside me. We took a quick look at the situation before carefully reaching in and pulling my spark-mate into his hands. I smiled before moving back to my mech form and following Prime as he set her gently on one of Ratchett▓s med tables. I took her hand gently and sighed.

▒It▓s alright now Racer, you▓re safe now. You▓re with friends.▓ I uttered as Ratchett transformed and moved to join us.

▒This could take a while. If you don▓t mind.▓ I nodded, placed her hand gently back beside her before walking away. I walked right past everyone, going back to human form before I stretched out in the cool grass, watching the night sky, thinking.

Ironhide sat down beside me and shrugged before looking down at me.

▒She▓ll be fine Raider. Ratchett▓s the best damn medic that Cybertron ever produced.▓ I looked over and him and grinned.

▒Yeah, I guess so. I just can▓t help but worry though. He▓s not a miracle worker. I just don▓t know Ironhide, I really don▓t.▓ I replied before turning my attention to the sky.

▒Maybe not, but if she▓s willing then all the better.▓ Prime added as he joined us. I sat up and looked at him.

▒That▓s the thing though Prime. You said that we were created at the same time. What if she doesn▓t remember how to transform like I can?▓ I switched back to my mech form to prove my point.  
▒Then it will be up to you to guide her through the process, just as I did for you.▓ I blanched.

▒But, I don▓t know what to do. I have no idea what you did, much less had any practise at it.▓ Prime chuckled as he joined Ironhide and me on the ground.

▒Quit making excuses Raider. It▓s not that difficult. If Ironhide doesn▓t mind, I▓ll show you.▓ I turned to look at out weapons expert, but he just shrugged.

▒Relax kid, I▓ve been there before. Go ahead.▓ Prime nodded as Ironhide moved to sit between us.

▒Now, just place your hand on his spark chamber and close you optics. Concentrate on your friendship and tell me what you see.▓ I nodded and reached out, letting my hand rest lightly on Ironhide▓s chest. I let my optics go dark before emptying my mind and just focusing in my camaraderie with Ironhide.

▒I see a stone wall with a steel door in it.▓ I said optics still dark.

▒Good, now go forth and open the door, tell me what you see on the far side.▓ a picture formed in my mind, of me. I guided this inner self towards the door and carefully opened it.

▒There▓s a large white expanse of nothingness, Ironhide is standing in the middle.▓ I replied, guiding my inner-self forwards again.

▒Good, now go on, walk up and talk to him.▓ I nodded before returning my attention to Ironhide and nodding.

▒What did you mean about you▓ve been there before?▓ Ironhide shrugged before turning to face me fully.

▒I know what it▓s like to worry about the one you care about, but where as you have a chance to make amends and spend eternity together, I lost that opportunity. Sure, there have been others, but none have ever meant as much to me as my first and only spark-mate, Thunder. He came to Earth a long time ago; the form he took on his arrival was an aircraft, an F-105 Thunderchief to be exact.▓ I nodded, having read about the Thuds of the Vietnam War.

▒What happened to him? If you don▓t mind me asking.▓ Ironhide shrugged and sighed before continuing.

▒He helped the humans in a war, but he was shot down on a foreign shore and vanished alone with a human corpse still within him.▓ I nodded slowly.

▒I▓m sorry to hear that Ironhide. I wish there was something I could do for you.▓ he nodded slowly before placing his hand on my shoulder.

▒There is. Don▓t make the same mistake I did. When Racer is out of bed again, take her aside and tell her how you feel. Take the time to really get to know her. Never miss an opportunity to tell her how much you care about her. Don▓t leave her wondering. I made that mistake, I wasn▓t there when Thunder left, so I never got the chance to tell him just how much I loved him, I guess he always wondered about that too, I know I did.▓ I nodded slowly before Ironhide turned to go.

▒What now?▓ I called after him. He turned back to face me.

▒That▓s easy. Walk back out the door and close it. When you▓re on the other side, open your eyes.▓ I nodded as he turned away and vanished. I turned and walked back to the door before stepping through and closing it after me.

I let my optics come back to life before lifting my hand from Ironhide▓s chest and turning to Prime.

▒Ok, I think I▓m ready to deal with what ever comes my way now.▓ I added, nodding to Ironhide in understanding, he nodded back before rising and heading back inside.

▒Go get some sleep Raider. Those mind links take a lot out of you.▓ Prime replied, and I noticed definite amusement in his tone.

▒Sounds like a plan Prime. What are you so happy about?▓ he shrugged before rising.

▒Nothing special, now just remember, whatever Ironhide told you while you were in there stays private, ok. Oh and by the way, it▓s also possible to make the connection without physical contact, but you need to know everything there is to know bout your intended target, to avoid getting the wrong mech.▓ I nodded before heading inside and turning for one of the berthing racks. I flopped onto it and rolled onto my side, watching Ratchett work.

▒▓night Raider, sleep well.▓ Bumblebee added from the next rack over.

▒▓night Bee. See you in the morning.▓ bee just nodded as I let rest take me away.

Next Day

▒Hey kid, wakey-wakey. Ratchett▓s finished working on Racer.▓ Bumblebee uttered softly, giving me a light shake. I slowly opened my optics and nodded.

▒Alright I▓m up. What did you just say?▓ I asked, enjoying a quick stretch.

▒Ratchett▓s finished working on Racer, he▓s asleep at the moment, but I thought you should know.▓ I nodded again, a slight smile crossing my features.

▒Thanks Bee, I▓ll wait until Ratchett wakes up though before I go see her. She▓s been through enough.▓ I replied, moving to go outside.

▒Just go and see her, she▓s been asking for you.▓ I blinked a couple times before changing direction again and heading over to where she lay.

I placed my hand lightly on her shoulder and chuckled softly.

▒Hey Racer. How you feeling?▓ she just groaned so I left her to sleep a bit longer and joined the rest of the group outside.

▒Ah, so you▓ve decided to join us at last.▓ Ironhide said as I emerged into the light.

▒I didn▓t have a lot of choice. Bee told me that Ratchett had finished and just wouldn▓t give up until I went over and said hi.

▒I doubt he▓s quite finished, I told him to get some rest before he crashed. He spent most of the night working.▓ Prime added, watching over the city below us.

▒He▓s right Raider, but I▓m getting close.▓ Ratchett added as he joined us outside.

▒Ratchett, I thought you were sleeping.▓ Prime replied, turning to face the medic again.

▒I was, but I▓m alright now. Raider, give me another hour or so and I▓ll be done.▓ I nodded as he turned to head back in.  
▒Hey Ratchett, thanks.▓ I called after him. He just looked over his shoulder at me and lifted one hand in acknowledgement before vanishing back inside.

We stood around, overlooking the town for a while, each lost in our own thoughts.

▒Hey Ironhide, can I talk to you alone?▓ he looked up from something in his hands before looking over at me.

▒Sure. Follow me.▓ we turned away from the others and he led me around the back of the main building and into a smaller one.  
▒What▓s on your mind?▓ I sighed before launching into my idea.

▒You said that Thunder vanished, that doesn▓t necessarily mean he▓s dead, right?▓ the older mech looked at me in shock before replying.

▒I guess you▓re right. You▓re not seriously suggesting we try and reach him, just to check?▓ I reclined against an abandoned truck and nodded.

▒That▓s exactly what I▓m suggesting. I mean, I could never have gotten Racer back without your help, now I▓m offering you the same chance. Just tell me what I need to know.▓ ▒Hide moved to sit on one of the large crates scattered around the room.

▒You don▓t know what this means to me Raider, so I▓ll tell you. He had two ID number of his tail, the first was AF66 and the second was TC610. The pilot▓s name was Lieutenant H. Turner. I think the H was for Harvey, but I▓m not sure. The plane that Thunder replicated was named Death Bringer, and was marked with some forty-five kills. That▓s all I know.▓ I nodded slowly as I walked across to where he was seated and put my hand lightly in his arm.

▒I▓ll do my best. Just sit tight.▓ I turned and walked across to a quiet little place behind the rusty old semi truck and trailer.

▒Raider! Take this, it may help.▓ I turned back as Ironhide stood and offered his hand to me. I reached out carefully as he placed a large ring in my hand.

▒He made this for me not long before he left; it▓s made from a couple of his old bearings.▓ I nodded as I turned it over in my hands.

▒Thanks Ironhide, I▓ll see how it goes.▓ I turned away again.

▒Good luck.▓ Ironhide called after me.

I settled on the floor and closed my optics, reaching out with my mind.

▒If you fit the following description, please respond. Your name is Thunder; you came to Earth a long time ago. You took the form of an F-105 Thunderchief; this jet▓s name was Death Bringer and was marked with forty-five kills. Your pilot▓s name was Lieutenant H. Turner, possibly Harvey. You had a spark-mate that you left behind on Cybertron. There are two ID codes on your tail, the first is AF66 and the second is TC610. If you get this message, please reply, my name is Raider.▓ I turned the ring over in my hands again, still concentrating. It was worn smooth from years of wear.

Just as I was about to loose hope, a reply came back.  
▒Raider, I am Thunder. My energy is running low. I match the description perfectly, even down to the first name of my pilot. How did you know all you did?▓

▒I am currently sitting not fifteen meters from Ironhide, your spark-mate.▓ there was silence through the communication for a few moments before Thunder replied.

▒You know ▒Hide?! How is he and where is he?▓ I smiled softly before replying.

▒I know him well, he helped my find my spark-mate. He▓s doing well, but he misses you terribly. We▓re currently on Earth. Where exactly are you?▓

▒I▒m not sure, this place is hot and dry, the sun is very bright. I▓m too low on power to make it off the damn hard packed dirt that holds me. I don▓t know what it▓s called, but as I look around, there are a great number of planes just like my alt form.▓

▒I think know where you are, it▒s a place called Davis-Monthan Air Force Base, humans take a lot of planes there when their usefulness ends. Give me your exact co-ordinates and I▓ll do all that I can to come rescue you.▓

▒I don▓t know my co-ordinates, follow my tracker, I always make sure that there▓s enough power to keep it running, but I don▓t know how much longer I can hold out.▓

▒Just stay strong I▓ll be there as soon as I can. Time is short, I must go.▓

▒I understand, but before you go, promise me that you will tell Ironhide something.▓ I nodded before continuing, feeling the fatigue leech through me.

▒You have my word that I will tell him whatever you ask of me.▓

▒Tell him that he was never out of my thoughts. Tell him that my spark aches to see him again. Please hurry.▓ he broke the connection before I had a chance to do so. I carefully stood and walked back across to where Ironhide was waiting.

▒Well?▓ he asked as I handed him back the ring.

▒I got him. He is in America, about 160 kilometres from here. I know the place well. His power is running low, but he▓ll do all he can to keep his tracker running for us. Right before he cut the communication, he asked me to promise to tell you something.▓ Ironhide▓s optic▓s lit up.

▒What? Tell me.▓ I nodded slowly before repeating the message word for word.

▒He asked me to tell you, you were never out of his thoughts. He also said to tell you that his spark aches to see you again.▓ Ironhide was silent for a few minutes before replying, his voice a bare whisper.

▒I knew he still cared about me, I knew it.▓ I nodded as I placed my hand lightly on his arm again.

▒There▓s no time to waste, we▓ve got to go to him. We▓ll need Ratchett, and Prime, as long as he▓s got a trailer.▓ Ironhide nodded before sliding off the crate and putting his hand on my shoulder.

▒He▓s got several. They▓re in one of the other buildings.▓ I nodded as we headed back outside.

▒Then come on, there▓s no time to waste.▓ I added as we broke into a light jog.

We rounded the corner and I stopped. Racer was standing out with the group, face upturned.

▒Racer?▓ I called before walking up to her. She turned to me and smiled.

▒Hello again Raider. I was wondering where you had gone.▓ I offered my hand, which she took carefully.

▒Ironhide, go tell the others what▓s happening. I want to spend a little time with Racer before we move out.▓ he nodded before walking across to where Prime, Ratchett and bee were talking.  
▒Racer, you look great. How do you feel?▓ she turned to face me and shrugged.

▒I▓m a bit stiff still, but Ratchett says that I▓ll be fine in a couple days, it▓s just because I▓ve been stuck in that bike form for so long.▓ I smiled softly as Prime, Ratchett and Ironhide walked across to where we were standing.

▒There▓s much to be done Raider, we need to get started.▓ I nodded before turning my full attention back to Racer.

▒I▓ve got to go Racer, but I▓ll be back soon, I promise, another trapped Autobot needs out help.▓ she nodded before we embraced for the first time.

▒Then go, and remember, I▓ll be waiting for you.▓ I nodded as we parted.

▒I▓ll be back as soon as possible, don▓t you worry. The others will help you out while I▓m gone.▓ she nodded before turning and heading back inside.

Prime placed his hand lightly on my shoulder and I looked up.  
▒This was a really nice thing to do Raider, now come on; we▓ve got to get going.▓ I nodded before following the team across to a second shed. Prime shouldered the door open before walking in.

▒Ok, so I▓ll need the large shipping trailer.▓ he pointed across to a sleek red trailer with solid sides and top.

▒That looks about right.▓ Ironhide replied before walking over to it and pacing out the dimensions.

▒It should be perfect.▓ Ironhide finally announced.  
▒Good, now Ratchett, do you have everything you▓ll need to stabilise Thunder▓s power supply and allow him to transform?▓ I asked, turning to face the medic. Ratchett seemed to think for a moment before replying.

▒Not yet, but that won▓t take long to organise. ▒Hide, which of the portable recharge units would be the best bet?▓ Ironhide thought quickly.

▒Probably the middle one should do it, but make sure it▓s at full charge, if it▓s not, then we▓ll have to go for the big one.▓ Ratchett nodded before turning and jogging off. Prime walked outside again before transforming and backing in. Ironhide and I guided him back and hooked the trailer on before signalling to Prime before grabbing the rear of the trailer. Prime pulled out again and stopped as Ironhide and I leapt down again and yanked the door closed behind us.

▒Go on, we▓ll meet you over there.▓ Ironhide called. Prime sounded his Horn quickly before pulling out.

▒All of a sudden, I▓m really nervous.▓ Ironhide uttered as we walked back to the main building.

▒Don▓t be. Everything is going to be fine.▓ I replied.

Just as we reached Prime, Ratchett wheeled out the recharge unit. It took a lot of manhandling but we finally got it up into the trailer and secured.

▒All right, then let▓s roll.▓ Ratchett called and the remaining three members of the team quickly transformed.

▒Raider, you take the lead. You know the way.▓ Prime called. I pulled up in front of him before checking my hologram was on and leading them off.

As we drove, I ran through some of my long hidden program files until I found one that I had never heard of.

▒Hey Ironhide, since you know so much about my fellow prototypes, and me I▓ll direct this one at you. What▓s this program I just found called Shimmer?▓

▒Shimmer; oh that▓s a special kind of invisibility shield. It can be extended over small groups, in order to allow them to pass through any obstacle. My plan was to use Shimmer to get through the fence, hook onto Thunder, and then we expand the shield more and get the hell out of there. You▓ll be able to use a portion of my power supply to help keep it operational.▓ Prime broke into our conversation right then.

▒And when were you planning on letting us in on this part of the plan?▓ he asked.

▒As soon as we arrived. There is no other option Prime. There▓s no way I▓m missing the chance to see Thunder again and Raider is the only one here with Shimmer in his system.▓ ▒Well I can understand that. All right, it▓s a go.▓ I smiled inside as I set a cracking pace, sitting right on the Speed limit the whole way.

Upon our arrival near the site, I led the group in a large circle, looking for the fence nearest to Thunder▓s position.

▒All right, Prime and Ratchett, wait here. Ironhide, let▓s go.▓ I accessed the Shimmer file as Ironhide moved up beside me. In my minds eye I saw an overhead view so the pair of us sitting just near the fence and a silvery bubble over me. I mentally stretched it out until it covered Ironhide too.

▒All right then let▓s go. As long as we stick close, we▓ll b fine.▓ he added as we pulled away from the group and drove straight at the fence. I watched, entranced as we passed through it as though it was nothing and headed down the line. I kept one optic on the signal and the other on the line.

▒There he is.▓ I called as we stopped beside a battered old plane.

▒Ok, now what?▓ I asked, running my rear sensors over him.

▒You▓ll need to transform. There are several ropes in my tray. Tie one end around Thunder▓s landing struts and pass the ropes through my cab before retying them to Thunder.▓ I sighed as I transformed, but kept my head down. I grabbed the ropes and started off, moving for the rear ones first.

▒Huh, who▓s there?▓ Thunder▓s voice entered my head.  
▒It▓s Raider again, and I▓ve brought Ironhide with me. Just hold on and we▓ll have you out of here in no time. ▒Hide, I need more power for Shimmer, there▓s no way I can extend it this far without running out completely.▓ I called as I passed the first rope through his cabin.

▒Here, plug this into your recharge port.▓ Ironhide replied as a black cable popped out of the glove box. Without thought, I plugged it in and felt revitalised. I flicked back to the overhead view and stretched the bubble out more until it fully contained us all before moving to stand in the triangle that the ropes formed. I quickly transformed before opening the comms again.

▒Thunder, I need you to divert all your remaining power to getting moving, we▓re not going to be able to do it on our own.▓ ▒You got it Raider, thanks.▓

▒Ironhide, take up the slack and be ready to move out, I▓m right behind you, I▓ll add the extra push in a moment.▓ there was a brief moment of silence before Ironhide moved forward and took up the slack and Thunder put the power through to his wheels. I rolled forward and put my extended front mudguard against Ironhide▓s towbar.

▒All right then, on three┘1...2...3!▓ the ropes went taught and slowly, Thunder started to move. Ironhide▓s engine growled deeper as we picked up speed.

▒Alright Thunder, we▓re moving now, save what power you▓ve got left, you▓ll need it later.▓

▒You got it Raider.▓ there was a brief moment of loss of traction before Ironhide▓s tyres bit in again and we moved off.

▒We▓re doing well. Just a few more meters.▓ ▒Hide called.

▒Come on guys, just one more push.▓ I called and Thunder powered up again, giving us the last bit of strength we needed to clear the fence.

▒Ratchett, winch line, we▓re coming in.▓ I called. Ratchett appeared up front and I opened the shield just a little. He spun around and launched his winch line. I shot straight under Ironhide▓s bonnet and latched onto his front axle.

▒On three┘1...2...3!▓ Ratchett called and the line went taught, giving us the extra strength to get over the rise and down the far side.

I let the shield drop the second we were over and stationary and transformed before moving to untie the ropes.

▒Go lay down Raider, you▓ve done well.▓ Prime called. I nodded, unhooked the cable from my recharge port and crashed in the shade of Prime▓s trailer. Ironhide joined me a few minutes later as Ratchett leapt into the trailer and worked the recharge unit to the very back. I looked up as Prime unhitched himself and pulled over to where Thunder sat waiting. He rolled around until he was behind Thunder before carefully pushing his towards the trailer.

As soon as he was close enough, Ratchett leapt down and plugged Thunder in.

▒We did it.▓ Ironhide uttered softly, before letting his optics go dark. I rose to me feet and switched to my human form before walking back to the crest of the rise and looking back towards the Air Force Base we just raided.

▒Thank you Raider, for all you have done.▓ Thunder added softly and I nodded.

▒It▓s alright; it▓s the least I could do.▓ I replied before returning to the shade and plopping down.  
▒You▓re riding in back on the return trip. Your power levels are dangerously low.▓ Ratchett added as he looked over at me. I just looked over at him and nodded.

▒Deal, I feel like I could sleep for days.▓ I replied before curling up and letting my eyes drift closed.

I awoke to the feeling of someone lifting me into their arms. I opened one eye slowly and grinned.

▒Hey ▒Hide, what▓s up?▓ he looked down at me as he carefully placed my in the rear of the trailer.

▒We▓re moving out. Thunder is already loaded and plugged back in, now you need to go back to your mech form so Ratchett can plug you in too before me move out.▓ I nodded as I let the transformation take me over. Ratchett carefully plugged a cable into my recharge port before leaping down and turning back to face me.  
▒Now you both try and get some rest, we▓ll be back home in a couple hours.▓ I nodded sleepily as he closed the doors and left us in the dark. I stretched out on the floor, beside Thunder▓s knees and let sleep claim me again, regardless of the rough ride that it was.

▒Hey Raider, you awake?▓ a voice entered my mind and I brought my optics back online before siting up.

▒Yeah, I▓m awake.▓ I replied as I worked my way up front.

▒Oh good, I didn▓t mean to wake you, I just wanted to have a chat.▓ I nodded as I slid into place beside Thunder▓s head.

▒It▓s alright, that▓s two naps today, and it▓s been a big day. What▓s on your mind?▓ I replied, already feeling better.

▒What▓s Ironhide like nowadays?▓ I turned to look down at Thunder again, not sure I understood fully.

▒I don▓t know. I▓ve only know him for a couple days. What was he like when you last saw him?▓ Thunder shrugged slightly.

▒He was a bit of a rule breaker, but he knew when to behave. Before the war back home, he was a teacher and a good one at that.▓ I blinked in shock a few times before replying.

▒Well, from the short time I▓ve know him, he▓s loud and a little crazy, but we▓ve had a couple personal talks. When Prime was teaching me how to communicate mind to mind with other Autobots, Ironhide volunteered to be my practise run. He▓s the only reason I had the confidence to try communicating with you.▓ Thunder nodded before continuing.

▒Then my worst fear has been realised, this war changed him. Let me guess, he loves flashing of his cannons.▓ I nodded.

▒You got that right, he▓s Prime▓s weapon▓s expert.▓ Thunder sighed and turned away.

▒I knew this was going to happen, but now that it has, there▓s nothing I can do about it.▓ I reached out and placed my hand lightly against his shoulder and he turned back to look at me.

▒Not true. When I was in his mind, he told me a lot of stuff, but one thing that really sticks in my mind is how much he hates himself for not being there when you left, for never taking the time to say goodbye properly. He still wonders how you feel about it.▓ Thunder looked up at my and I don▓t think he believed me.

▒Are you sure? Primus, all this time I thought he▓d done that to me on purpose. What an idiot, me not him.▓ Thunder quickly added, seeing the look of confusion on my face.

▒When Ratchett gives you the all clear, take him aside and tell him the truth, don▓t leave this to fester until neither of you can bear it anymore. That▓s when you know you▓ve passed the point of no return, when every time you see each other, all you can do is walk away, thinking of better times and when you do speak, it turns into a yelling match, believe me, I▓ve seen it.▓ Thunder nodded slowly before speaking again.

▒You speak as though you have the wisdom of ages, yet your components show no major signs of wear.▓ I shrugged a little self-consciously.

▒As you may have seen, I am one of two surviving prototypes that have the ability to before human in all outward appearances. This extra camouflage has allowed me to get an even deeper understanding of the human race. It is from them that I learned so much about relationships and it is my understanding that our two races are very similar in those respects.▓ Thunder nodded as Prime stopped.

▒Hey Prime, what▓s going on?▓ I asked along the internal comm line.

▒We▓re at a red light, we▓ll be home in a few minutes.▓ the reply came back as Prime pulled out again.

▒We▓re almost home now, just a few more minutes.▓ I said to Thunder, but he▓d drifted off again. I shrugged and moved back down to the far end of the trailer before settling back to sleep.

Light flooded in and I groaned before looking up.  
▒We▓re home.▓ Ratchett called as I climbed up and walked over to me.

▒Oh great. Thanks Ratchett.▓ I carefully rose to my feet and leapt down.

▒Raider, you▓re back!▓ I spun as Racer came running at me from inside.

▒Easy darling, I▓m still a little woozy.▓ I called back as I took off at a light jog.

She leapt into my arms and grinned. I stumbled backwards and hit the deck, grinning like crazy. Sure, it hurt, but I didn▓t care anymore. I was home and all was right again.

▒I missed you terribly. The seconds seemed to stretch out into hours.▓ I grinned softly, looking up into her features.

▒Likewise my dearest. Did you have fun while I was away though?▓ she shrugged before rising. I stood and took her hand, following her to stand in our favourite place, over looking the city.

▒Yeah, Bee taught me a heap about this place, but I don▓t think I can do half the things you can. It▓s been too long.▓ I slid my arm around her shoulders and shook my head.

▒Don▓t worry about that. I▓ll show you how to do it; it just takes time and a little practise. Come with me.▓ I led her across to the building where I had first contacted Thunder and led her in. she looked around in amazement as we sat on the floor and I placed my hand lightly on her spark chamber.

An Hour Later

When we both finally emerged again, we were both in our human forms. Racer▓s form was male and quite the looker at that. Prime did a double take as we passed him.

▒What the hell? Raider?▓ I looked up and grinned.

▒I did as you told me Prime, I showed Racer the way to rejoin her human and mech forms. Michael, say hello.▓ My spark-mate looked up at Prime and grinned.

▒Hey Prime, I can▓t believe I forgot all this stuff.▓ Prime chuckled softly as we started walking again.

We moved to stand in our usual place, under the big old tree, over looking the city. Bumblebee and Jazz moved to join us. I just looked over at them and grinned. Prime also joined us at the ridge and nodded.

▒A good day all round. Well done team.▓ he said softly. I nodded as I locked eyes with Michael again.

▒A very good day Prime, a very good day indeed.▓ I replied, turning my attention back to the city. Racer▓s hand was still entangled with mine, and I smiled. I could hear Ratchett hard and work and Ironhide pacing. I knew deep down that my mother would be missing me terribly, but I realised that that didn▓t matter. There was no blood connection and no way, I could be found again. I looked around at the others and nodded.

▒I▓m home now.▓ I uttered. Racer turned to me again and nodded.

▒That you are my dear that you are.▓ Racer smiled as we both let our transformations over take us. Prime nodded slightly as Racer placed her head on my shoulder.

Epilogue

It▓s been six months since we found Racer and Thunder again. So many things have changed, but our home is still the same. Yet as I look across the group, I notice so many small things. Ironhide is much happier now and Thunder has proven to be a great help around the place. Prime was relaxed a bit more but he still keeps an ear to the ground for anyone else who need our help. Ratchett spends a lot of time sitting a top one of the buildings, what he does up there I▓ll never know. Racer and I couldn▓t be happier, spending time together and walking this path, that life has placed before us together. Bee spends a lot of time staring into space and I can only guess at what he▓s thinking, but unless he approaches me, I▓m not going to ask.

END 


End file.
